3rd Party Approved Classes
The below options have been approved for characters in Roatera. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Roatera. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes Marksman (Playtest) Warlock (Playtest) Alternate Capstones (Playtest) 3rd party classes can take General Capstones following the rules of such. Multiclass Archetypes can take capstones from their primary parent class, or any general capstone they qualify for. Archetypes Cunning Sniper (Gunslinger) Black Belt (Unchained Monk) Discipline of the Red Horn (Minotaur Monk) Empyrean Academic (Oracle) Feytouched Hexer (Witch) Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Monk of the Iron Body (Monk) Oathblade (Warlock) Pactbound Crusader (Warlock) Storm Lord (Druid) Storm Mastery I-III Take one use of your daily uses of SLA's Storm Mastery IV-VI Take two uses of your daily uses of SLA's Storm Mastery VII-IX Take three uses of your daily uses of SLA's Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to a Charisma-based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Multiclass Archetypes Multiclass Archetypes cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class nor gestalt it). The following Archetypes have been approved for use, though some have modifications. Must be approved via suggestions to add to the approved list. Approved Multiclass Archetypes Holy Rager: Gains the ability to select the following Rage Powers: Lesser Holy Rage, Holy Rage, Greater Holy Rage Gains the following Code of Conduct Divine Wrath: Not even the Holy Rager is safe from the wrath of the Gods. If the Holy Rager willingly commits an evil act or loses the Good alignment, they lose all paladin based features( ie the auras, Divine Grace, etc) and cannot advance further in the class until atonement. If the Holy Rager becomes lawful they lose the ability to rage and cannot advance further in the class, but otherwise retain benefits given by the class. Studied Theologist Prestige Classes Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Class Features None for now Category:Classes Category:3rd Party